Quo vadis/Rozdział 60
Od kilku dni Winicjusz spędzał noce za domem. Petroniuszowi przychodziło do głowy, że on może znów ułożył jakiś nowy plan i pracuje nad uwolnieniem Ligii z Eskwilińskiego więzienia, nie chciał go już jednak o nic pytać, by nie przynieść nieszczęścia robocie. Ten wykwintny sceptyk stał się także pod pewnym względem przesądnym, a raczej od czasu, jak nie udało mu się wyrwać dziewczyny z Mamertyńskiego podziemia, przestał ufać swej gwieździe. Nie liczył zresztą i teraz na dobry wynik zabiegów Winicjusza. Eskwilińskie więzienie, urządzone naprędce z piwnic domów, które zburzono dla położenia tamy pożarowi, nie było wprawdzie tak straszne, jak stare Tullianum obok Kapitolu, ale było natomiast stokroć bardziej strzeżone. Petroniusz rozumiał doskonale, że Ligię przeniesiono tam tylko dlatego, by nie umarła i nie uniknęła amfiteatru, łatwo mu więc było domyśleć się, że właśnie z tego powodu muszą jej pilnować jak oka w głowie. - Widocznie - mówił sobie - cezar wraz z Tygellinem przeznaczają ją na jakieś osobne, straszniejsze od wszystkich widowisko i Winicjusz prędzej sam zginie, niż zdoła ją wydobyć. Winicjusz jednak stracił także nadzieję, czy potrafi ją wydobyć. Obecnie mógł to uczynić tylko Chrystus. Młodemu trybunowi chodziło już tylko o to, by mógł ją widywać w więzieniu. Od niejakiego czasu nie dawała mu spokoju myśl, że Nazariusz dostał się jednak do Mamertyńskiego więzienia jako najemnik do wynoszenia trupów, postanowił więc spróbować tej drogi. Przekupiony za ogromną sumę, dozorca Cuchnących Dołów przyjął go wreszcie w poczet swej czeladzi, którą co noc wysyłał po trupy do więzień. Niebezpieczeństwo, by Winicjusz mógł być poznany, było istotnie małe. Chroniły od niego: noc, niewolniczy ubiór i złe oświetlenie więzień. Komuż zresztą mogło przyjść do głowy, by patrycjusz; wnuk i syn konsulów, mógł się znaleźć między czeladzią grabarską, narażoną na wyziewy więzień i Cuchnących Dołów, i jął się pracy do której zmuszała ludzi tylko niewola lub ostatnia nędza. Lecz on, gdy nadszedł upragniony wieczór, z radością przewiązał biodra i okręcił głowę szmatą napojoną terpentyną, i z bijącym sercem udał się wraz z gromadą innych na Eskwilin. Straże pretoriańskie nie czyniły im trudności, wszyscy bowiem zaopatrzeni byli w odpowiednie tessery, które centurion oglądał przy świetle latarni. Po chwili wielkie żelazne drzwi otworzyły się przed nimi i weszli. Winicjusz ujrzał przed sobą obszerną, sklepioną piwnicę, z której przechodziło się do szeregu innych. Mdłe kaganki oświecały wnętrze napełnione ludźmi. Niektórzy z nich leżeli pod ścianami, pogrążeni we śnie lub może umarli. Inni okrążali wielkie naczynie z wodą, stojące w pośrodku, z którego pili jak ludzie trawieni gorączką, inni siedzieli na ziemi z łokciami wspartymi o kolana i z głowami w dłoniach, gdzieniegdzie dzieci spały, poprzytulane do matek. Naokół słychać było to jęki i głośny przyśpieszony oddech chorych, to płacz, to szepty modlitwy, to pieśni nucone półgłosem, to przekleństwa dozorców. W podziemiu panował trupi zaduch i tłok. W mrocznych głębiach roiły się ciemne postaci, bliżej zaś, przy migotliwych płomykach, widać było twarze wybladłe, przerażone, zapadnięte i głodne, z oczyma zgasłymi alba płonącymi gorączką, ze zsiniałymi ustami, ze strugami potu na czołach i pozlepianym włosem. Po kątach majaczyli głośno chorzy, inni wołali o wodę, inni, by ich wieść na śmierć. A było to jednak więzienie mniej straszne od starego Tullianum. Pod Winicjuszem nogi zachwiały się na ten widok i w piersi zabrakło mu oddechu. Na myśl, że Ligia znajduje się wśród tej nędzy i niedoli, włosy powstały mu na głowie, a w piersiach zamarł krzyk rozpaczy. Amfiteatr, kły dzikich zwierząt, krzyże, wszystko było lepsze od tych straszliwych, pełnych trupiego zaduchu podziemi, w których błagalne głosy ludzkie powtarzały ze wszystkich kątów: - Wiedźcie nas na śmierć! Winicjusz wpił w dłonie paznokcie, czuł bowiem, że słabnie i że opuszcza go przytomność. Wszystko, przez co przeszedł dotychczas, cała miłość i boleść zmieniła się w nim w jedną żądzę śmierci. Wtem tuż obok ozwał się głos dozorcy Cuchnących Dołów: - A ile macie dziś trupów? - Będzie z tuzin - odpowiedział strażnik więzienny - ale do rana będzie więcej, bo tam już niektórzy rzężą pod ścianami. I począł narzekać na kobiety, że ukrywają zmarłe dzieci dlatego, by dłużej je mieć przy sobie i nie oddawać, póki można, do Cuchnących Dołów. Trzeba trupy poznawać dopiero po zapachu, przez co powietrze, i tak straszne, psuje się jeszcze bardziej. "Wolałbym - mówił - być niewolnikiem w wiejskim ergastulum niż pilnować tych gnijących za życia psów." Dozorca Dołów pocieszał go, twierdząc, że jego służba nie jest lżejsza. Przez ten czas Winicjuszowi wróciło poczucie rzeczywistości i począł rozglądać się w podziemiu, w którym jednak na próżno szukał oczyma Ligii, myśląc przy tym, że może jej wcale nie zobaczyć, dopóki będzie żywa. Piwnic było kilkanaście, połączonych ze sobą świeżymi przekopami, czeladź zaś grabarska wchodziła tylko do tych, z których trzeba było zabierać ciała zmarłych, zdjął go więc strach, że to, co kosztowało tyle trudów, może mu na nic nie posłużyć. Na szczęście jego patron przyszedł mu z pomocą. - Ciała trzeba zaraz wynosić - rzekł - bo zaraza najbardziej szerzy się przez trupy. Inaczej pomrzecie i wy, i więźniowie. - Na wszystkie piwnice jest nas dziesięciu - odrzekł strażnik - i musimy przecie spać. - To ja ci zostawię czterech moich ludzi, którzy w nocy będą chodzili po piwnicach i patrzyli, czy kto nie umarł. - Wypijemy jutro, jeśli to uczynisz. Każdego trupa niech zaniosą do próby, bo przyszły rozkazy, by umarłym przekłuwać szyje, a potem zaraz z nimi do Dołów! - Dobrze, ale wypijemy! - ozwał się dozorca. Po czym wyznaczył czterech ludzi, a między nimi Winicjusza, z pozostałymi zaś zabrał się do wkładania trupów na nosze. Winicjusz odetchnął. Był pewien przynajmniej tego, że teraz odnajdzie Ligię. I naprzód począł przeglądać starannie pierwsze podziemie. Zajrzał do wszystkich ciemnych kątów, do których prawie nie dochodził blask kaganka, obejrzał postaci śpiące pod ścianami, pod przykryciem płacht, obejrzał najciężej chorych, których pozaciągano w kąt osobny, Ligii jednakże nie mógł nigdzie odnaleźć. W drugiej i trzeciej piwnicy poszukiwania jego pozostały również bez skutku. Tymczasem godzina uczyniła się późna, ciała powynoszono. Strażnicy, ułożywszy się w korytarzach łączących piwnice, posnęli, dzieci, znużone płaczem, umilkły. W podziemiach słychać było tylko oddech strudzonych piersi i gdzieniegdzie jeszcze szept modlitw. Winicjusz wszedł z kagankiem do czwartej z kolei piwnicy, znacznie mniejszej, i podniósłszy światło w górę, począł się po niej rozglądać. I nagle drgnął, zdawało mu się bowiem, że pod zakratowanym otworem w ścianie widzi olbrzymią postać Ursusa. Więc zdmuchnąwszy w tej chwili kaganek, zbliżył się do niego i spytał: - Ursus, czy to ty? Olbrzym odwrócił głowę: - Ktoś ty jest? - Nie poznajesz mnie? - zapytał młody człowiek. - Zgasiłeś kaganek, jakże mogę cię poznać? Lecz Winicjusz dojrzał w tej chwili Ligię leżącą na płaszczu przy ścianie, więc nie mówiąc nic więcej klęknął przy niej. Ursus zaś poznał go i rzekł: - Chwała Chrystusowi ale nie budź jej, panie. Winicjusz klęcząc wpatrywał się w nią przez łzy. Mimo mroku mógł odróżnić jej twarz, która wydała mu się bladą jak alabaster, i wychudzone ramiona. I na ten widok ogarnęła go miłość podobna do rozdzierającego bólu, wstrząsająca duszą do ostatnich głębin, a zarazem tak pełna litości, czci i uwielbienia, że padłszy na twarz począł przyciskać do ust brzeg płaszcza, na którym spoczywała ta droga mu nad wszystko głowa. Ursus przez długi czas patrzył na niego w milczeniu, na koniec jednak pociągnął go za tunikę. - Panie - spytał - jak się dostałeś i czy przychodzisz ją ocalić? Winicjusz podniósł się i przez chwilę jeszcze walczył ze wzruszeniem. - Wskaż mi sposób! - rzekł. - Myślałem, że ty go znajdziesz, panie. Mnie jeden tylko przychodził do głowy... Tu zwrócił oczy ku okratowanemu otworowi, po czym jakby odpowiadając sam sobie, ozwał się: - Tak!... Ale tam są żołnierze... - Setnia pretorianów - odpowiedział Winicjusz. - Więc - nie przejdziemy! - Nie! Lig potarł czoło ręką i zapytał powtórnie: - Jak tu wszedłeś? - Mam tesserę od dozorcy Cuchnących Dołów... I nagle urwał, jak gdyby jakaś myśl błysnęła mu w głowie. - Na mękę Zbawiciela! - począł mówić prędkim głosem. - Ja tu zostanę, a ona niech weźmie moją tesserę, niech owinie głowę szmatą, okryje ramiona płaszczem i wyjdzie. Wśród niewolników grabarskich jest kilku niedorosłych pachołków, więc pretorianie nie poznają jej, a gdy raz dostanie się do domu Petroniusza; ten ją ocali! Lecz Lig opuścił głowę na piersi i odrzekł: - Ona nie zgodziłaby się na to, albowiem miłuje cię, a przy tym jest chora i o własnej mocy stać nie może. Po chwili zaś dodał: - Jeśli ty, panie, i szlachetny Petroniusz nie mogliście jej z więzienia wydobyć, to któż zdoła ją ocalić? - Jeden Chrystus!... Po czym umilkli obaj. Lig w prostaczej swej głowie myślał sobie: "On by mógł przecie wszystkich ocalić, ale skoro tego nie czyni, to widać przyszedł czas mąk i śmierci." I zgadzał się na nią dla siebie, ale żal mu było do głębi duszy tego dziecka, które wyrosło na jego ręku i które kochał nad życie. Winicjusz klęknął znów przy Ligii. Przez zakratowany otwór wkradły się do podziemia promienie księżyca i oświeciły je lepiej od jedynego kaganka, który migotał jeszcze nad drzwiami. Wtem Ligia otworzyła oczy i położywszy swe rozpalone dłonie na rękach Winicjusza, rzekła: - Widzę cię - i wiedziałam, że przyjdziesz. On zaś rzucił się do jej rąk i począł przykładać je do czoła i serca, potem uniósł ją nieco z posłania i wsparł o własne piersi. - Przyszedłem, droga - rzekł. - Niech cię Chrystus strzeże i ocali, o Ligio umiłowana!... I nie mógł mówić więcej, albowiem serce poczęło mu skowyczeć w piersiach z bólu i miłości, a z bólem nie chciał się przed nią zdradzić. - Chora jestem, Marku - odrzekła Ligia - i czy na arenie, czy tu, w więzieniu, muszę umrzeć... Ale modliłam się, abym cię przedtem mogła zobaczyć, i przyszedłeś: Chrystus mnie wysłuchał! A gdy jeszcze nie mógł zdobyć się na słowa i tylko przyciskał ją do piersi, mówiła dalej: - Widywałam cię przez okno z Tullianum - i wiedziałam, żeś chciał przyjść. A teraz Zbawiciel dał mi chwilę przytomności, abyśmy się mogli pożegnać. Już ja idę do Niego, Marku, ale kocham cię i zawsze będę kochała. Winicjusz przemógł się, zdusił w sobie ból i począł mówić głosem, który starał się uczynić spokojnym: - Nie, droga. Ty nie umrzesz. Apostoł kazał wierzyć i przyrzekł modlić się za ciebie, a on Chrystusa znał, Chrystus go miłował i niczego mu nie odmówi... Gdybyś miała umrzeć, Piotr nie kazałby mi ufać, a on mi rzekł: "Ufaj!" - Nie, Ligio! Chrystus zmiłuje się nade mną... On nie chce twojej śmierci, On jej nie dopuści... Przysięgam ci na imię Zbawiciela, że Piotr modli się za ciebie! Nastała cisza. Jedyny kaganek wiszący nad drzwiami zgasł, ale za to światło księżyca wchodziło całym otworem. W przeciwnym kącie piwnicy zakwiliło dziecko i ucichło. Z zewnątrz tylko dochodziły głosy pretorianów, którzy po odbytej kolei strażniczej grali pod murem w scriptae duodecim. - O Marku - odrzekła Ligia - Chrystus sam wołał. do ojca: "Oddal ode mnie ten kielich goryczy", a jednak go spełnił. Chrystus sam umarł na krzyżu, a teraz giną za Niego tysiące, więc dlaczegóż mnie jedną miałby oszczędzać? Któż ja jestem, Marku? Słyszałam, jak Piotr mówił, że i on umrze umęczon, a któż ja jestem wobec niego? Gdy przyszli do nas pretorianie, bałam się śmierci i męki, ale teraz się już nie boję. Patrz, jakie to straszne więzienie, a ja idę do nieba. Pomyśl, że tu jest cezar, a tam jest Zbawiciel, dobry i miłosierny. I nie ma śmierci. Ty mnie kochasz, więc pomyśl, jaka będę szczęśliwa. O Marku drogi, pomyśl, że ty tam przyjdziesz do mnie! Tu umilkła, by nabrać tchu w swą chorą pierś, po czym podniosła do ust jego rękę: - Marku! - Co, droga? - Nie płacz za mną i pamiętaj, że ty tam przyjdziesz do mnie. Krótko żyłam, ale Bóg dał mi duszę twoją. Więc chcę powiedzieć Chrystusowi, że choć umarłam i choć patrzyłeś na śmierć moją, i choć zostałeś w żalu, jednak nie bluźniłeś przeciw Jego woli i miłujesz Go zawsze. A ty Go będziesz miłował i zniesiesz cierpliwie śmierć moją?... Bo wówczas On nas połączy, a ja cię kocham i chcę być z tobą... Tu znów zbrakło jej oddechu i ledwie dosłyszalnym głosem skończyła: - Przyrzecz mi to, Marku!... Winicjusz objął ją drżącymi rękoma i odrzekł: - Na twoją świętą głowę - przyrzekam!... Wówczas w smutnym świetle księżyca rozjaśniła się jej twarz. Raz jeszcze podniosła do ust jego rękę i szepnęła: - Jam żona twoja!... Za murem pretorianie, grający w scriptae duodecim, podnieśli głośniejszą sprzeczkę, lecz oni zapomnieli o więzieniu, o strażach, o ziemi całej i czując wzajem w sobie dusze anielskie, poczęli się modlić. góra strony Quo vadis 60